Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Feedback
Feedback is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Conductoid from the planet Teslavorr. Appearance 11 year old Feedback is a black suited humanoid with a white stripe down the middle. He has one cyclopsian green eye, four fingers counting the opposable thumbs, and two toes. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. He has to electrical plug-in antennae on his head and one as his tail. 16 year old Feedback is the same, but taller, and his white stripe is now green. He also now has golden bolts on his arms, hands and hips. His antennae are also longer. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his 11-year old Omniverse appearance, but the gold parts are green. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his chest is white. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but with no bolts on his body. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but now has three bolts on his arms and legs. The ones on his hips have been removed. He now wears a green and black shirt with green pants. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his belt. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has his ''Omniverse appearance but the gold bolts are bronze. Powers and Abilities Feedback has extreme agility. His antenas and tail can shoot and absorb electrical charges.By pointing his energy beams downwards, Feedback is aquires the ability of flight.He can also run very fast on power lines Weaknesses Feedback's main weakness is water and conductors because his electricity can electrocute himself. In Flame 10, fire powers weaken him. Aen 10 Feedback is part of the orginal 10. Appearances *Genesis of a Hero (first appearance) *Maaagic! *Power (Aen 10) Aen 10: Alien Arsenal *Fame (Aen 10) (first reappearance) Den 10 Ultiverse Feedback's Design for D10U : ---- Ben 10 omniverse force Pete 10 Feedback appears on On The Edge after being kicked off the cliff by Thomas Hunter in rage. Brett 10 *The Big Moment (x2) Mike 10 Feedback is set to appear in the first season of Mike 10 ]] Ben 10: Unbound Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Feedback in Poison Ivy to absorb Adwaita's power and redirect it, killing Adwaita in the process. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Ben 10: Unlocked Feedback can also create sonic screeches similar to Buzzshock. He can also connect himself to machines like Benvicktor and Adaptor and absorb energy or use the machine. Like Adaptor, Feedback can absorb organic energy to a small extent by connecting himself to an alien or person. Mig 10 In Mig 10, Feedback is one the original 18 aliens in the gamatrix and will be used a lot in the series. Ben 10: Omni-Force He is going to be used in Ben 10: Omni-Force. Joseph 10 Super Omniverse Feedback will be in Super Omniverse which airs next week on the Electroburst Channel. (The Other) Ven 10 (Series) In (The Other) Ven 10 (Series), Feedback has five black claws per hand instead of his canon fingers, and can electrucute something with electricity that sparks around his anntenae, and if he electrucuted, say, a basketball, he would bounce when it did. When he moves, he bounces, saying "Ka-ching-a Chink" over and over... Flame 10 series Season 2- Powers - Invisibility, super stength and electricity manipulation. Total Drama Alien He is the winner of Total Drama Alien season 1. Den 10: Prototrix Adventures Dtpa picture Appearances Ben 10: New Life *Waking Up: Part 1 (x2) Dylan 10 ulitmate omniverse the omntrix part 2 Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *The Hero and the Huntsman (first reappearance) *Summer Again *Reassemble *Behind the Mask *Play It Back Again Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Poison Ivy (first re-appearance) *Swapped (by Kevin in Ben's body) *Sunny of Our Discontent Den 10: Prototrix Adventures *Stuck in a Counductoid John Smith 10: Distant Worlds Feedback first appears in a crossover episode with Ahmad15. Appearances By Ahmad *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first appearance) By John *Queen and King (with a broken arm) Phantom Watch *The Second Round (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was AmpFibian) *Love and Hatred *Desert, Forest Edge and Plains (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) *Ultimates (John Smith 10) *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *Raging Waters (first re-appearance) Spacewalker By Bryce *Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) By John *Lightning Storm *Asami (by clone 2) By Ben *Knights of the Earth *Omni War Kingdom Hearts By John *Halloween Town (first re-appearance) *Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 *The Grid By Zexion *Hollow Bastion Omniverse *Vilgax Goes Screech (first re-appearance) *For a Few Brains More (John Smith 10) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Feedback first appears as a summon for Phantom. Appearances Summoned by Phantom *Phantom's Wrath Part 1 (first re-appearance) (materia destroyed) By John *Phantom's Wrath Part 2 *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Ben 10 Ultimate Omniverse Feedback appears as one of 12 year old Ben's original 15 aliens. His arms are now golden like his plugs. The white part pf his chest is changed to being the color silver. His antennae and tail are longer. Appearances: *TBA Ben 10: Alien Generation He appears in the series and 16yr old Ben has his OV look and 11yr old Ben has his look Ben 10: Aliens He will appear with his OV look Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors His costume has gotten darker than previous forms. Appearances *''The Shipmaster's Assault'' (first reappearance) Bryce Bowman: Origins Feedback has a similar design to sixteen year old Feedback in OV. He does not wear the Omnitrix symbol. Appearances *Face to Face... Sort of, first appearance *Her Savior *The Alliance *Price of Fame *Last Laugh (BBO) *Frankenstein's Experiment *Back With a Vengeance (BBO) Spongebob 10 Blast from the Past(used by Young Spongebob) In Techno Trouble, He defeated the Shockwaves. In Evil Spongebob, He was used by Evil Spongebob. Incredible Ned 10 Appearances *Vilgax Must Pay Phineas 11 He is first used in "Hyper Charge. He looks like 16 yeaqr old Feedback only the plus are now green and his symbol is lower on his body. Percy 10 In Percy 10, 16 year old Feedback looks the same as Omniverse. 11 year old Feedback looks the same as Omniverse. Appearances: In The More Things Change part 1, 11 Year Old Ben used him to catch some thugs. 11 Year Old Percy used him to save Ben. In Mega Power, 11 year old Percy uses him to fight Dr. Viktor. In Eon's Away, 16 year old Percy uses him to defeat Eon. In A Million Miles away, Feedback is released from the Omnitrix and fights Spitter. In Once in a Lifetime, 16 year old Percy uses him to fight Tyrannopede. He fails doing this. In Malware and Predators Part 2, 16 year old Ben uses him to save Azmuth. 16 year old Percy uses him to fight Malware. Feedback is soon defeated by Malware. In Bits and Bolts, 16 year old Percy uses him to defeat Animo. Animo absorbs the power of Feedback's electricity. In Diagons Power, 16 year old Percy uses Feedback to defeat Albedo's Utimate Humungosaur. In The Knights, 16 year old Percy uses Feedback to defeat The Forever Knight. Feedback also uses the power of Ascalon. In Galvan B Mega Invasion Part 1, 16 year old Percy uses him to help the Plumbers take down a squadron of Techadons.. In Galvan B Mega Invasion Part 2, 16 year old Percy uses Feedback to attack Vilgax and Malware but gets defeated. Mark 10 *Grudge Match *Radiowave *Transmutate *Spellbound *The Day of Destruction Cometh *Plan to Eradicate the Omnitrix Part 1 *Scare Bear *Death by Diamond *Cold Front *Negaverse *Foul Play *Unleash the Beasts *Vacation *The Past Strikes Back *The Song of Mystery *Invasion *Final Destination Gallery Feedbackl.PNG|Lego feedback made by Bakugaso feedback 16.PNG|Fan-made 16-year old Ben as Feedback in Omniverse RFFB.png|In Rex 14 16 feedback.png|16 year old feedback Feedback02.png|Feedback Untitled feed.png|feedback in incredible ned 10 16 year old feedback.png|18 Year Old Feedback In Echo Echo Omnivurs Feedback(Trip).png|Trip's version of Feedback 1.png Feedbacks.png Feedback.jpeg 16 year old feedback.png 582px-Feedback-Flying.png Feedback pokemon card.jpg Copy (3) of Feedback16.png 640px-Feedback major return.jpg Feedback official2.png Feedback Returns 7.png Feedback Ben Ten.png Feedback5.png Feedback FAIL.jpg Feedback3.png A little feedback over here.png BTDW Feedback.png|Feedback in BTDW FBreo19.PNG|in Reo 19 FBreo192.PNG|In Reo 19 after Malware absorbed him FeedBack1235467890.png|Bryce as Feeadback in B10UH/BBO BTE Feedback.png|Feedback in BTE BTANSFeedbacknew.PNG|In BTANS